


Overworked

by aomine_ryo



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Caretaking, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aomine_ryo/pseuds/aomine_ryo
Summary: Kise has a busy schedule and he ends up getting overworked. Of course, Aomine is there to help.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Overworked

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted as a request on my tumblr, aomine-ryo.

It’d been a while since Aomine had gotten a chance to spend time with Kise. Between modelling, basketball and school, the blonde always had one commitment after the other and it was nearly impossible for Aomine to have him all to himself. It didn’t help that they went to different schools either. However, Kise finally had some free time after a practice game and he chose to spend it with his boyfriend.

Kise suggested that they meet up after his game, but there was no way Aomine was going to miss a basketball match that Kise was playing in- even if it was just a practice match. It would give Aomine the opportunity to see the progress that Kise had made during his practice as well as the ability to just watch him. Aomine would be perfectly content with watching Kise do absolutely nothing for hours, and the ability to watch that model run up and down with his perfect skin glistening with sweat? Yes please.

Aomine got there while the Kaijo team was still warming up and Kise’s face immediately brightened up at the sight of him. He stopped his stretches just to give Aomine an enthusiastic wave, to which he responded with an awkward wave of his own. However, their small moment was quickly cut short by Kasamatsu yelling at Kise to concentrate, making Aomine chuckle as Kise got back to what he was doing. And almost immediately, Aomine noticed that Kise wasn’t putting any weight onto his left ankle. Was his injury back? Once their warmups were over, the blonde wasted no time in running over to Aomine and pouncing onto him and giving him a hug that made him lose his balance for a moment.

“Aomine-cchi! You made it! I haven’t seen you in so long! I missed you,” Kise greeted, voice as cheery as ever.

“Hey, I’ve missed you too, you dumbass,” Aomine smiled, holding onto his waist and giving him a peck on his lips. “Is your ankle okay? It seemed a bit off when you were warming up just now.”

“Huh? Oh that,” Kise remembered the slight ache he felt on his ankle, “it’s nothing, don’t worry about it. Anyways, are you ready to see me absolutely demolish the other team?”

Aomine was very well aware that it wasn’t just ‘nothing’ like Kise said it was, but he didn’t dwell on it too much because he believed that it wouldn’t be too much of an issue since it was just practice. “I know you can beat all those other teams but I know you’ll never beat me,” Aomine teased, sparking the start of their usual back and forths.

The game eventually began and Aomine headed up to the second floor to watch after wishing Kise good luck. As expected, Kaijo dominated the other team with ease. However, that didn’t stop Kise from showing off- Aomine was watching him after all. The amber eyed boy was giving it his all, and Aomine was definitely amused by it, but a small part of him was slightly concerned about Kise going overboard. And just that thought popped into his head, Kise collapsed to the floor all by himself. The game stopped and the coach and a few others rushed to check on him. Of course, Aomine also sprinted onto the court without hesitation.

“What’s wrong?” Aomine questioned as he got there, seeing his red-cheeked and delirious boyfriend on the floor, being held up by the coach.

“Seems like he has a fever,” informed Kasamatsu. “Do you mind taking him home and making him get some rest?”

“Home? No!” Kise protested, slurring his words. “I’m fine, I can play more!”

“Don’t worry, I can take him home,” Aomine said, ignoring what Kise had to say.

Aomine took his jacket off and wrapped it around Kise before heaving the blonde onto his back to carry him home.

“You’re such an idiot, you know that?” Aomine scolded as he left the gym while giving Kise a piggyback ride.

“I’m not! I can play more! Put me down,” Kise demanded, on the verge of tears. His body was too weak to put up a struggle though.

“Babe your body is literally trembling right now, you’re not going anywhere,” Aomine said sternly.

Kise’s head rested on Aomine’s shoulder in defeat. Thinking that it was the end of Kise’s ridiculous protests, Aomine continued walking towards his house in silence. However, a few moments later he heard a soft sobbing which sent him into panic mode. Did he just make Kise cry?

“Kise? What’s wrong? Why are you crying?”

“My ankle hurts,” he cried into Aomine’s shoulder.

“It’s okay, I’ll put some ice on it when we get to my house— we’re not too far, just hold on for a little longer,” Aomine instructed, picking up his pace. In any other situation, Aomine would’ve been teasing him for crying over nothing, but he was fully aware that Kise hadn’t gotten a proper rest in weeks so he didn’t want to test him.

“Aomine-cchi, I let my team down,” he continued sobbing.

“It was just a practice match. It’s fine. Plus those guys will be just fine without you, they’re all strong,” Aomine reassured, gaining only a hum in response as Kise remained silent for the rest of the walk.

They finally got to Aomine’s house, where he helped Kise freshen up and lent him a fresh set of clothes. Even when he was sick he managed to look absolutely stunning to Aomine. Something about the way that his sweater was oversized on Kise’s small body had Aomine’s heart going into overdrive. All he wanted to do was cuddle him and shower him in kisses, but he didn’t because he was aware that Kise didn’t have the energy for that.

Aomine didn’t know how to cook, so he fed Kise some heated up pasta that his mother had left for him in the fridge before Aomine tucked Kise into his bed. Aomine carefully placed a cold towel on his boyfriend's forehead as well as an ice pack on his ankle.

“Are you comfortable? Do you want me to massage you or something?” Aomine asked.

“I’m fine. It’s just weird because you’re not teasing me or scolding me for once,” Kise said with a weak smile on his face.

Aomine chuckled and shook his head, “Once you feel better you won’t hear the end of my scolding, just you wait,” he threatened jokingly, making Kise giggle. Aomine sat on the floor by the bed and began to softly caress Kise’s warm cheek, making the blonde feel more at ease as his body began to completely relax.

Kise didn’t say anything for a while; all he did was sniffle. “Aomine-cchi,” he spoke again, voice soft as ever.

“Yeah?”

“I’m sorry we couldn’t go on our date,” he mumbled as his eyelids got heavier.

Amidst all the frenzy, Aomine had completely forgotten that they were meant to be going out until Kise brought it up. “Oh, that’s alright. We can go some other time,” Aomine replied.

“Really?”

“Of course, you weirdo. I’ll always make time for you, just say the word,” Aomine said, “Now I’ll leave you here to get some rest—“

“No!” Kise said quickly, gripping onto Aomine’s hand. “Please stay here with me.”

“My god, you really are a child,” Aomine sighed as he sat back down and returned to caressing Kise’s cheek. As much as he hated to admit it, couldn’t say no to Kise. “Alright I’ll stay.”

“Thank you,” Kise smiled as he closed his eyes. The room became silent after that. After a few moments, Aomine assumed that Kise was asleep but he remained seated there, watching his boyfriend look as beautiful as ever. “Aomine-cchi,” Kise mumbled suddenly, startling him for a moment. “I love you.”

Aomine felt his heart melt as a dorky smile spread across his face, making him glad that Kise’s eyes were shut. “I love you too dummy.”


End file.
